


One More Night

by thedaltonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaltonwriter/pseuds/thedaltonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Maroon 5's 'One More Night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

  
**Prompt** : [Arnacis](http://arnacis.tumblr.com/) prompted: A fic based off of Maroon 5's One More Night.

**Note** : Okay, so I kind of failed at the pacing, but I did my best. It's kinda angsty, but you asked for a happy ending, so it isn't entirely sad. Hope you like it!  ~~Also, it's unedited.~~

\-- -- -- --

The last person Kurt ever expects to see in New York City is Sebastian Smythe. It’s easy to run away from your problems until they come back and remind you that they exist. Even if Sebastian has had nothing to do with Blaine for a year and a half – at least, as far as Kurt knows – it’s who Kurt associates him with. He tries to turn away before Sebastian sees him, but just as he goes to leave, he sees Sebastian, out of the corner of his eyes, spot him.

Sebastian’s eyes light up, and he makes his way through the crowd of people. Kurt moves to the kitchen, towards the exit, but before he can make it out, Sebastian catches up with him.

“Well, if it isn’t Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow and glancing Kurt up and down. Kurt scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sebastian. What are you doing here?” Kurt doesn’t feel like arguing with him.

“I go to NYADA now. I thought it had standards, but I guess not.” He gestures to Kurt, and Kurt tightens his jaw.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Oh, but unlike you, I got in on my first try. I wasn’t accepted out of pity.” Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and gives Kurt a smug look.

“Oh, fuck off. I have to go. I don’t have time for this,” Kurt mutters under his breath, turning to leave.

Sebastian grabs him by his wrist before he can take more than a step, and he moves forward, pressing Kurt closer against the wall. “So, you ran away from your problems with Blaine. Gonna run away from me too?” Sebastian asks, holding Kurt’s gaze.

Before Kurt can stop himself, his hands push out, and he shoves Sebastian backward. Sebastian’s eyes go wide in surprise before he laughs. “The bitch has a bite.”

When Kurt goes to slap Sebastian, Sebastian catches his hand and pushes him again, this time pinning Kurt up against the wall. Kurt’s heart races as he stares up at Sebastian. He’s about to say something when Sebastian leans in and presses their lips together.

Kurt freezes, and it’s only when Sebastian bites down on his lip that Kurt reaches out again, this time slapping Sebastian. Sebastian reels for a moment, looking down at Kurt with wide eyes. “How long has it been since you’ve done anything with anyone, Kurt?” Sebastian asks.

“None of your business,” Kurt says. Part of him thinks that he should run away while Sebastian’s distracted, but before he can, Sebastian leans in and starts kissing him again. Kurt whimpers, his hand moving up to Sebastian’s hair. He tugs, feeling satisfied as Sebastian’s head tilts back. He gasps and they stare at each other for a moment before Sebastian moves back in. He nips at Kurt’s neck before letting his tongue soothe over the skin, and Kurt shivers.

When Sebastian pulls back and wets his lips, Kurt moves away from the wall. He doesn’t say a word. He just leaves, and, this time, Sebastian doesn’t stop.

KSKSKSKS

The second time they meet, they run into each other at a coffee shop. Kurt knows it’s only a matter of time before he sees Sebastian again. NYADA isn’t exactly a huge college. The campus only takes up a few blocks, and the stores and cafes around it are constantly filled with students.

“What’s new, princess?” The voice comes from behind him, and he jumps and scowls. Kurt doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Sebastian, and he sighs.

“What do you want?” Kurt crosses his arms and stares at him.

“I thought you were going to text me. Did that night mean nothing to you?” Sebastian teases with a fake out and a dramatic sigh.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Kurt mutters. He pinches his brow and shrugs, moving up to order.

When he’s done, he moves off to the side, and Sebastian soon follows him. “You have to admit that I’m a good kisser though,” Sebastian says, winking.

Kurt flushes and turns away. While he knows it’s true, he’s not about to give Sebastian the satisfaction of admitting it. “No.” Kurt’s order comes, and he’s about to go when Sebastian catches him by the wrist. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush, Sebastian,” he says flatly, tightening his jaw.

“Please. I don’t do relationships or emotions. They make a good fuck complicated,” Sebastian mutters, rolling his eyes. “Just one thing… tell me you haven’t thought about it, not even a little. Tell me you haven’t wondered what would have happened if I you hadn’t left then.” His hand slips down to Kurt’s waist, and he squeezes his hips.

Kurt pulls back as if burned and turns away without another word.

KSKSKSKS

Kurt whimpers as Sebastian pushes him back on the bed. He’s not entirely sure how they got there. One moment, they were in the bar, bickering, and the next, Sebastian was shutting the door to his room behind them. “God, I hate you,” he moans, grabbing Sebastian’s shirt and tugging him down on top of him.

“Right back at you, babe,” Sebastian says before kissing him. The kiss is messy; their teeth clash together, and it hurts when Sebastian’s bites down on his lower lips. He sucks it before pulling back and staring down at Kurt.

Kurt’s hands move down Sebastian’s sides, and he moves underneath Sebastian’s shirt, his nails digging into Sebastian’s waist. He runs his fingers up, and Sebastian arches his back. “Fuck!” he hisses.

Sebastian glares down at him before reaching for Kurt’s shirt and pulling it over his head. It falls down to the floor as Sebastian grins. His lips move back to Kurt’s neck, though this time he kisses his way down. His tongue traces Kurt’s collar, and he dips lower, taking Kurt’s nipple in his mouth. His teeth graze against it, and Kurt’s fingers curl around the bed sheets.

When Sebastian’s tongue stops at his waistband, his breathing is heavy and fast already.

“And you said you didn’t want this,” Sebastian says, laughing. “You’re so  _eager_.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan, princess.”

Kurt scowls and grabs Sebastian rolling over him. Sebastian continues laughing as Kurt pins him down. “I thought we agreed that you were going to keep your mouth shut.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian asks, and he struggles for a moment before shifting their weight and rolling over on top again. He grabs Kurt’s hands and holds them down with one hand. With his other, he unzips Kurt’s pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers.

His mouth wraps around Kurt’s cock, and he starts bobbing up and down right away. His tongue presses up along the underside, and he hollows out his cheeks. Kurt whimpers and closes his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that it’s  _Sebastian Smythe_  who is giving him a blowjob.

It’s been months since he’s gotten one. Since he’s broken up with Blaine, he hasn’t even gone on a date. He moans as Sebastian’s tongue swirls around the head. He chuckles as Kurt arches up off of the bed, and he keeps on working faster.

It doesn’t take long before Kurt can feel that low heat in his stomach, and he whimpers. His hand moves down to Sebastian’s head, and he holds it down, his nails scraping against Sebastian’s scalp as his hips thrust up and he comes.

His eyes flutter shut, and his hand only loosens up as soon as he’s done. Sebastian pulls back and licks his lips. “Oh, you’re not done yet.”

Kurt feels the bed lift up a bit as Sebastian gets up. He rummages around before pulling something out and setting it down. When he opens his eyes and pulls himself up, he sees the bottle of lube next to him. Sebastian’s holding a condom in one hand.

As his eyes glance down, he can’t help but give an exhausted laugh. Sebastian’s hard-on is pressed up against his jeans, and Kurt can’t imagine that it’s comfortable. He moves forward, tugging Sebastian’s zipper down and grinning. Sebastian’s breath hitches, and he raises an eyebrow.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian’s naked as well. Kurt tilts his face and squirms as Sebastian adds a third finger. He can feel the slight burn and whimpers when Sebastian shifts his fingers around. “Jesus, you’re tight. I always took you for a bottom. You were the girl of the relationship after all,” Sebastian says.

Kurt wishes he was facing Sebastian so that he could slap him, but he knows better than to try to twist away like this. “Better that than be like you. Have you slept with the whole school yet?” Kurt asks, but he only gets a laugh in response.

Their sex is as impersonal as possible. The thought of facing Sebastian while they’re fucking makes him sick to his stomach, and he’s sure Sebastian wants nothing like that too. As Kurt whimpers and grabs onto the bed head, Sebastian tugs at his hair. Sebastian doesn’t take long to come, but the whole time through, he keeps on thrusting in. His nails rake down Kurt’s back, and Kurt howls, arching backwards again as Sebastian’s other hand falls to his cock.

Sebastian’s thumb runs over the head, smearing the pre-cum. The rhythm of his hand matches his thrusts, and Kurt lowers his head and bites his lip as he comes for a second time.

They fall onto the bed, and Kurt turns to face Sebastian after Sebastian tosses the condom in the trash. For a moment, they lay there, and their breathing is the only sound to fill the room. Their chests press together, smearing a mixture of sweat and come onto Sebastian’s chest as well. Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind, and he closes his eyes.

As much as Kurt wants to just fall asleep, there’s no way he’s going to do it with Sebastian next to him, so he gets up and moves over to the bathroom, washing off the come from his stomach before grabbing his clothes. He slips back into them, and though he doesn’t turn around, he knows that Sebastian is looking at him.

“That was a one-time thing,” he says, not bothering to look at Sebastian before making his way out.

KSKSKSKS

As it turns out, it’s not a one-time thing. He hasn’t told anyone that he’s hooking up with Sebastian on a regular basis. Second semester, Kurt even has a class with Sebastian. They start going out for coffee together, and though Kurt hates to admit it, they’ve somehow become friends.

“C’mon, babe, you know I’m multi-talented,” Sebastian says, winking at Kurt.

“You’re… decent at things, but tap dancing is not one of them,” Kurt replies, slinging his satchel up higher on his shoulder.

“Decent?” Sebastian sounds offended, and Kurt grins.

“Yup. Look, I’m meeting with Rachel soon. I’ll meet up with you later,” Kurt says.

“I’m going out tonight, remember?” When Sebastian smirks, Kurt feels a small twist in his stomach.

“Mm, clubbing with James, right?”

“John, actually,” Sebastian corrects.

“Whatever. Have fun. Be safe,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

“What are you, my mother?”

“How you haven’t gone through all the guys in New York still baffles me.”

“Do I get a kiss?”

Kurt glances around before pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. He feels that familiar dip in his stomach, though he tries to ignore it. As Sebastian leaves, Kurt calls out after him, “Don’t get herpes!”

Sebastian laughs and flicks him off before turning around the corner.

KSKSKSKS

When Kurt starts going on dates with Patrick, he can’t help but think that things are finally going to get better. Patrick’s sweet and has a nice laugh. He sings well, and he’s patient, which is important. Kurt feels like he’s going into his first relationship all over again, and it’s thrilling and terrifying all at the same time.

“We can’t keep… doing this,” Kurt says, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. “Look, Bas, it was fun. But you have your hook-ups, and I’m with Patrick now.

Sebastian scowls and rolls his eyes. “Patrick’s not even good for you. What, you want another Blaine? He’s just going to leave you on the side of the road, and you’re going to come crawling right back to me, so why not just skip that middle step?”

“Why do you have to be an asshole? And how would you know what’s good for me? Like you’ve ever cared. You’re just going to miss messing around.”

“Right. Sure. Not like I’m your friend or anything.”

“Give me one good reason why Patrick’s bad for me,” Kurt says, and he holds Sebastian’s glare. Sebastian’s mouth opens and closes before he crosses his arms over his chest. “God, you’re so fucking  _selfish_ , Sebastian.”

Kurt paces around their room and lets out a frustrated laugh that dies in his throat. “I’m leaving. I’m already late.” Kurt slams the door shut behind him and blinks back the tears that are threatening to come.

When Patrick asks him what’s wrong, Kurt lies and tells him that everything’s fine.

KSKSKSKS 

It doesn’t take long for Kurt to realize that Patrick dislikes Sebastian as well. It’s not like he can blame Patrick. Sebastian immediately shows his disinterest in Patrick and disapproval in their dating. Kurt oftentimes feels like he’s forced to pick sides, and he hates it. If there’s one thing this relationship has helped him realize, it’s that Sebastian is his best friend, and being forced to pick sides between your best friend and boyfriend is exhausting.

Worse yet, Kurt can feel Patrick losing patience. He feels guilty each time Sebastian calls him, and he leaves. Part of him feels justified each time; there’s a reason why he does it, but he understands why Patrick is upset too. Kurt just wishes it wasn’t about sides.

They’re in the middle of a date at an Italian restaurant when Kurt’s phone rings.

“Who is it?”

Kurt looks up at Patrick, and it’s like Patrick already knows who it is. He looks tired and upset, and Kurt’s stomach drops.

“Sebastian,” he replies, clearing his throat.

“Are you going to pick up?”

“What if there’s something wrong with him?” Kurt asks, and he hovers over the green icon, ready to swipe.

“Kurt, please… He can handle himself. This is our date. All he wants to do is bother you. You’ve cancelled the last two times because of shit he’s done.  _Please_.

“I’ll tell him to stop bothering me, then,”  Kurt says, and he picks up, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Kurt, I need you. Please, I – I feel sick. I just – I need you.” Sebastian’s voice is shaky, and Kurt almost feels like he’s been crying.

“I’m on a date. I told you to leave me alone when I’m with Patrick. There has to be someone else you can bother,” Kurt says, and he sees Patrick nodding slowly out of the corner of his eyes,

“I need you. I need you.” Sebastian sounds hysterical, and Kurt shudders. He’s never heard Sebastian quite like this. When he’s drunk, Sebastian does have a tendency to get clingy, but this is more than just that.

“Give me on sec, okay?” Kurt lowers his phone and looks at Patrick. “He’s scared. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but –“

“Are you serious? Are you really just going to  _leave_?”

“He needs me.”

“And I don’t? I don’t understand why you always pick him over me,” Patrick says, leaning back in his chair.

“He could be drunk and hurt or who knows what.”

“So, I have to hurt myself to get attention from you? He doesn’t even deserve your friendship. All he’s done is hurt you. He’s selfish, and –“

Kurt shakes his head and stands up. “I’m leaving,” he says, clutching his phone tightly in his hand.

“If you leave, I’m not giving you another chance. We’re over. I can’t do this anymore.”

Kurt takes one look at Patrick before putting his phone up to his ear. “Sebastian, I –“

“Please,” Sebastian begs.

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking over again at Patrick. “I’m sorry,” is all he says before turning around and leaving.

Kurt rushes home, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Sebastian. When he gets inside, Sebastian’s obviously drunk, but he seems otherwise fine. He’s sitting on the couch, looking dazed. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, his throat going dry.

“Kurt…” Sebastian whines. He stumbles up and over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you.” He closes his eyes and buries his head against Kurt’s chest, and Kurt feels sick to his stomach. He’s just given up Patrick because Sebastian  _missed_ him.

“Is that… it?” Kurt asks, tensing.

“Mhmm.” Sebastian nods against Kurt’s chest, and Kurt shudder and shoves Sebastian back.

“I broke up with Patrick over this. I thought you were hurt or dying or I don’t know!” he yells, his head spinning. All he can think about is the look of hurt in Patrick’s face. Maybe Patrick was right; Sebastian’s just selfish.

“I wanted you. I’m sorry. I just felt lonely, and –“

“Jesus, are you that stupid, that – that —“ Kurt’s eyes sting, and his throat closes up. He takes a few gulps of air before breaking down and crying. His shoulders slump forward, and all he can think about is Patrick’s smile and Patrick’s laugh. He thinks about the way Patrick had insisted on going with him to the hospital when Burt got sick, and how he had held his hand the whole way through.

Kurt just sobs, and not long after, Sebastian wraps his arms around him. “I hate you,” Kurt sobs, struggling. He thrashes about, but Sebastian just holds onto him tightly, and before too long, Kurt just goes limp, falling against him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

KSKSKSKS

Patrick disappears from his life. Kurt’s apologies don’t work, and he’s left back to where he was. He’s sure that Sebastian’s asleep, so when he wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss to the back of his neck, Kurt jumps.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks. He’s apologized a hundred times over for that night, but Kurt’s madder at himself than at Sebastian.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Sebastian reaches out, running a hand through Kurt’s hair. After a moment, Kurt turns around and just stares at Sebastian. His eyes have adjusted to the dark, so he can see the outline of his face. Kurt leans in, resting his head against the crook of Sebastian’s neck.

“No, I’m not,” he agrees.

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t.”

Sebastian doesn’t say anything. He just holds onto Kurt, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. His other hand squeezes Kurt’s waist before running along his side and tracing up his collar. Kurt snuggles in closer and sighs.

“We can’t keep doing this. This is the last time.” Kurt doesn’t know many times he’s said that.

“If you say so, babe.”

KSKSKSKS 

It takes months for Kurt to bounce back from his break-up with Patrick, but when he does, things are back to usual.

“I would rather stab myself with a blunt spork than go shopping with you again,” Sebastian says, pursing his lips.

“Ever the drama queen. Kurt rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, fixing it.

“Well, this time I have reason.”

“Then, what do you suggest doing?”

“I don’t know.” As Sebastian says it, his eyes dart away from Kurt’s, and he slips his hands into his pockets.

“I’m not going clubbing with you,” Kurt says, tilting his head back and groaning.

“That’s not what I was going to suggest.”

“What were you going to say, then?” Kurt asks.

“Nothing.” As he says it, Sebastian grins at Kurt.

“That’s not a ‘nothing’ sort of look…” Kurt says, and he moves closer, prodding Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian just laughs and raises his eyebrows at Kurt. When Kurt scowls, Sebastian just laughs harder. “Rude,” Kurt mutters.

“Fine, fine. I was thinking we could… go on a date.”

“A date?”

“Like a proper date. Like not just ‘hey, let’s have sex because it’s awesome’.”

Kurt stares at him, his stomach knotting up. Laughter bubbles up inside of him, and before he can hold it back, he’s laughing hysterically. He can’t stop, and before long, his stomach hurts. The horrified look on Sebastian’s face only serves to make Kurt laugh more. It’s only when Sebastian crosses his arms and goes to run away, that Kurt stops him and settles down.

“If you’re going to be that way…” Sebastian huffs.

“I would love to. I just thought you didn’t do dates or relationships.”

Sebastian avoids looking at him. “Your point is?”

“So, I am special, then?” Kurt asks, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go to your head.”

A smile creeps back up on Sebastian’s face, and Kurt moves in, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
